A present, nearly all tipper bodies make use of hydraulic means or winch means to obtain the tipping effect. Such means are excessively cumbersome and heavy for use with trailers intended for light or medium loads. The concept of tipping by means of the driving force of the towing vehicle operating in reverse is not, of itself, novel.
For example, British patent specification No. 690 579 describes a trailer in which the wheels are mounted under a slider which is slidably displaceable beneath the bed of the trailer in the longitudinal direction thereof. The towbar of said trailer is hinged to the slider and a locking hook is provided to prevent rotation about said hinge unless rotation is desired. According to this document, reverse thrust from the towing vehicle serves to tip the bed plate of the trailer backwardly to a position in which it is completely vertical.
The main aim of the present invention is to provide considerable improvement to the trailer described in said document, thereby enabling the trailer to be used for other purposes.
A subsidiary aim is to provide a tipping system which is readily adapted to current manufacturing techniques and which can be applied to a trailer regardless of the suspension system and the breaking system that it may use.